You Found Me
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me...


Hey! so im working on a new story (plan on seeing chapter one posed soon!) but i hit a little writers block while working on it. I just happen to be listning to this song and thought id do a little something with it! well heres what i go! I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer-I do not own hey arnold or the song "You found me". Hey arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and the song belongs to _The Fray_..

Climbing the fire escape of the old building, she thought about what tonight meant to her. 15 yeas ago on this very date, she fell in love with him, And tonight, she would let him go. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to…

~I found god ~

~On the corner of 1st and Amistad~

Collage was just around the corner, and they were going to different schools, and she found shed be across the country from him. She would be staying in the city here in New York, while he would be heading west to California.

~Were the west~

~Was all but won~

When she made it to the skylight, she peered down into his room and watched as he sat at his desk, looking at something he held in his hand. She couldn't make out what the object was due to the rain that was now falling violently on the window, making it hard to really see what he was doing.

He sat the object down and reached for the draw on the right side of his desk. Pulling out a pack of Cigarettes, she noted to herself that after retrieving one from the pack, he tossed the empty pack into the garbage can.

~All alone~

~Smoking his last cigarette ~

She'd been doing this for years now. She knew so much about him just by doing so, but still, there was one question that lingered in her mind.

He was everyone's hero. The one who helped everyone. So where was he all these years when she needed him? Still, as easy as it was to talk to him about anything, why could she never get the nerve to ask him?

~I said "Where've you been?"~

~He said "ask anything"~

She repeated the question in her head every night. Why had he been there for everyone else, but never her? So many times she felt like the world was crashing down on her, and he was never there.

~Where were you~

~When everything was falling apart~

And through those dark times, she still had faith that one day he would just call randomly to see how she was.

~All my days ~

~Were spent by the telephone~

But he never did. She assumed he had good reason. She had, after all, been torturing him almost his whole life. Why would he want to help her? But all she needed was to hear his voice, and she'd find the strength to make it through.

~It never rang~

~And all I needed was a call~

~That never came~

~From the corner of 1st and Amistad~

But some how, some way, she thought, He had helped her. He had saved her. He saved her 15 years ago. On a day much like the night was now. Cold and raining,

~Lost and insecure~

~You found me, you found me~

At the age of 3 she already knew what it was like to have life knock her right on her face. But he surrounded her with light, with care.

~Lying on the floor ~

~Surrounded, Surrounded~

What was he waiting for? Her to change? Would that make him want to save her? Why couldn't he see?

~Why'd you have to wait?~

~Where were you? Where were you?~

But now it was to late. They had to part ways, and she dreaded it. A single tear ran down her cheek. It was time to let go. She place a kiss on the tip of her finger, and returned them to the glass. After mouthing her goodbye, she stood and turned to head back to the fire escape. Not looking back.

~Just a little late~

~You found me, you found me~

At the same moment, little to her knowledge, the same Youngman she acted for sat at his desk, looking at a picture of the girl he had feel in love with 5 years before this night. Her blond hair hanging down around her shoulders. Her smile was beautiful, but even looking at the picture, he could see the emptiness in her ocean blue eyes.

~But in the end~

~Everyone ends up alone~

He dreaded leaving her. Without her, he would be so alone. Even though she had never been his, and probly never would be, he still felt the empty in his heart, longing to be filled by her and only here.

Thought of her words that night on top of the FTI building filled his mind. She knew him. Inside and out.

~Losing her ~

~The only one who's ever known~

~Who I am~

~Who I'm not and who I wanna be~

But now he had to leave her. And the thought of not knowing if he'd ever see her again killed him.

~No way to know~

~How long she will be next to me~

Anger replaced hurt in his heart. How could be so striped.?

He stood from his chair and made his way to his closet. Grabbing his coat, he made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Regardless to the circumstances, he was going to tell her how he felt.

~Lost and insecure~

~You found me, you found me~

~Lying on the floor ~

~Surrounded, Surrounded~

~Why'd you have to wait?~

~Where were you? Where were you?~

~Just a little late~

~You found me, you found me~

As he made his way down the empty streets of the city, he hadn't realized it was nearly dawn.

~The early morning~

~The city breaks~

He pulled his phone from his pocket. Searching through his contacts till her name was highlighted.

Pressing the 'call' button, he place the phone to his ear…

It rang, and rang, and rang.

No answer. He kept trying.

~And I've been calling~

~For years and years and years~

~And you never left me no messages~

She looked at her phone as it vibrated over and over. Should she answer it? Had he seen her and was now calling to find out why she had been there? She decided she rather not know. Hitting the ignore button, she let her gaze rise back out over the water, as she sat on the edge of the pier.

~You never sent me no letters~

~You got some kind of nerve~

~Taking all I want~

He watched as she sat there. God she was so beautiful.

~Lost and insecure~

He cautiously made his way towards her. Hoping he wouldn't startle her.

~You found me, you found me~

"Helga?"

~Lying on the floor~

She didn't need to turn to see who it was, she already knew by his voice.

~Surrounded, Surrounded~

"Yes?" she answered, barley above a whisper

~Why'd you have to wait?~

"Um, There's… there's something I need to tell you"

~Where were you? Where were you?~

She turned to look at him. Eyes glassy from her crying. He hated seeing her hurt.

~Lost and insecure~

"What football head?"

~You found me, you found me~

He looked out on the horizon, avoiding her gaze.

~Lying on the floor ~

She then stood, making her way to stand in front of him.

~Surrounded, Surrounded~

He looked down at her. This was it, it was now or never. As he looked into her blue eyes, he found his own becoming watery.

~Why'd you have to wait?~

He inhaled deeply, then took a leap of faith he never thought he would.

He placed his hands on he checks, and pulled her into a longing kiss.

Then, she did something that made his heart flutter….she kissed him back.

~Where were you? Where were you?~

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Lost in each other, but at the same time, finding themselves in the other.

He was the first to pull away. And as he looked into her eyes once again, he let the words roll off this tongue. The 3 words he had always wanted to tell her…

"I Love you"

She stood on her tip toes and pulled him closer to whisper her reply into his ear….

~Just a little late~

"I love you too"

~You found me, you found me~


End file.
